


take a sip, corn

by actual alien kaworu nagisa (shinjiikari0)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Kink Meme, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiikari0/pseuds/actual%20alien%20kaworu%20nagisa
Summary: After a long battle, all Corrin really wants is a glass of water.(contains: swearing)





	take a sip, corn

**Author's Note:**

> please don't actually take this seriously
> 
> a really hectic group chat was what spawned this monstrosity. even then, this is (thankfully) pretty tame because i'm an itty bitty baby.

　　It's finally over. The friends that have been lost, the hardships that have been faced, the final battle... It's all finally over.  
　　Somehow, this gruelling campaign that ended in victory hasn't left Corrin feeling victorious. They feel heartbroken and betrayed, sure, but certainly not accomplished or triumphant.  
　　(They wonder why.)  
　　Collapsing on the ground, their chest heaves as they inhale shakily, momentarily struggling to get to their feet again. Using their Yato blade for support, they trudge around slowly to survey the damage of the fight.  
　　Simply put, the throne room has been completely destroyed. The marble floors that were once sleek and pristine-white have been cracked and stained. The elaborate, hand-woven tapestries that were hung upon the walls have been torn apart, and the walls themselves have also sustained damage in a similar fashion to the floors. The royal throne, which had always been situated at the front of the room, has been reduced to rubble. The room is utterly unrecognizable.  
　　(Was this really the place they'd once called home?)  
　　"Where... Where is everybody?" Corrin mutters to themselves. Their voice is barely audible, hoarse and weak from exhaustion and the battle before. The sound of their words is hardly human.  
　　(Though, they were never exactly human to begin with, especially not after the battles they'd won and the lives they'd taken.)  
　　They look around, feeling more frantic than what their body will allow them to physically express.  
　　"Hello?!" they call out, straining to contain the fear and desperation in their already trembling voice. "Anyone?!"  
　　 _You are the ocean's grey waves..._  
　　They pause. This is Azura's song, isn't it...?  
　　 _The path is yours to climb..._  
　　"Azura...?!" Corrin yells. The concern that has been building up is finally being released. "Azura, where are you?!"  
　　 _Sing with me a song..._  
　　The sudden burst of adrenaline in their chest overwhelms them. They scramble around the throne room once more, trying to locate the source of the singing.  
　　However, instead of a verse from a song, Corrin hears a faint gurgling noise in the distance.  
　　They stop. Along with their breathing, the only sound echoing through the room seems to be... the sound of running water?  
　　"What is going on?" they mumble. "Where's Azura?"  
　　As if on cue, the gurgling of the water intensifies. It seems to be emitting from behind the pile of marble that was once recognized as the royal throne.  
　　They rush to the front of the room as quickly as they can, panic rising up in their throat. They feel as though their fear is going to suffocate them as they peer behind the rubble.  
　　Corrin's frenzy of nerves is immediately replaced by confusion as they are met with a glass of water sitting on the floor.  
　　"What the fuck."  
　　They keel over in front of the glass, stupefied by the sight before them. They stare at it, at the liquid within it. It's calming, somehow.  
　　"I don't know how you got here," they address it, "but I'm very thankful. I'm going to do what's best for the both of us: I'm going to drink you."  
　　With that, Corrin scoops up the glass and downs the drink, basking in the refreshing feeling it leaves them with and savouring its oddly sweet taste.  
　　"It's important to stay hydrated," they say to themselves. Feeling newly energized and invigorated, they bounce to their feet and exclaim, "Now, let's look for Azura!"  
　　 _Corrin._  
　　They almost topple over again from surprise. Azura's voice sounds nearby, yet not entirely present.  
　　"Is that you, Azura?" they ask cautiously to confirm. "Where are you?"  
　　 _I am inside you._  
　　"What."  
　　 _I am inside you, Corrin. Do you recall the glass of water you drank? That was me. I was in my truest, most natural form._  
　　"... What?"  
　　 _What I say is true. Additionally, as I remember, you experienced great pleasure while drinking me._  
　　"What?!"  
　　 _It is all right, Corrin. I will not kinkshame you._  
　　turns out the world was saved by a kinky-ass motherfucker ayy lmao

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: http://dirtyfatesconfessions.tumblr.com/post/156924962234
> 
> i'm so sorry
> 
> thanks for reading?


End file.
